All He Wanted
by mortenavida
Summary: All he wanted was peace now. All he wanted was to go home. All he wanted, he received. Dark!George, death, no pairings, complete


Title: All He Wanted

Author: Jay

Rating: PG-13 (small description)

Length: approx. 1200 words

Summary: All he wanted was peace now. All he wanted was to go home. All he wanted, he received.

Warnings: Death, small description of rape, more death, and Voldemort

Author's note/Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his gang of bookie friends are NOT MINE. If they were, I'd treat them better than this. This, by the way, is a random drabble that filtered its way into my mind. Hurray creative muse! Also, my word processor was going crazy, so sorry for words that are smooched together.

_All He Wanted_

It really wasn't that he wanted to do this, it was that George Weasley had no choice. It was either spend hours slaving away over cauldrons and potion ingredients or spend hours mourning the loss of his family. Anyone who knew the Weasley family knew that they would do anything for their family. Voldemort, apparently, knew that as well and he took that information to his advantage. George never felt so pressured and so betrayed all at the same time, even if he had been the one doing the betraying.

Things went to Hell the moment Harry suddenly disappeared from the Wizarding world. Nobody knew where he went and nobody could find traces of his magic anywhere. Ron and Hermione had disappeared with him, supposedly on their way to find the last Horcrux . Many people in the community kept to this belief and prayed for their safe return. There was a small fraction of people that believed they ran because they knew the Dark Lord would win. In the seven months Harry had been gone, more than a hundred 'Light' wizarding families had taken the Mark. Almost three months after Harry had been gone, Voldemort managed to capture both Ginny and Fred.

The choice, Voldemort told him, was easy. Take the Mark and work for him, or watch as his twin and his sister were raped and then slowly tortured until they died. Fred screamed, telling him that they weren't worth the lives that he would have to kill. Ginny had been crying, and cried harder as a Death Eater hit Fred with a curse, causing him to moan and clutch his stomach. The decision had been made in that single moment. George allowed himself to be Marked later that night, afraid of his first task.

George was only grateful that he didn't have to do it himself as his first task. Breaking the promise (not that George was surprised he did), Voldemort let his Death Eaters have free reign over both Fred and Ginny's bodies. If he tried to look away, he was cursed. Selfishly, he forced himself to watch so he wouldn't have to deal with physical pain. Ginny was first, raped and then torn apart by one Death Eater after another. She screamed until her throat was raw and even then she didn't stop. George made no move to stop the tracks of wetness running down his cheeks as his baby sister lay on the floor, bleeding to death.

Fred was next and he refused to scream. His lip was bitten through by the time the first man had his turn, blood dripping from his teeth. Voldemort was not pleased; he wanted to hear screams. When the second man approached the silent twin, the Dark Lord raised his wand and murmured a spell under his breath. The effect was instantaneous; Fred could even keep his mouth closed to muffle the screams that tore from his throat now. George opened his mouth to tell Voldemort to stop, but at that moment Fred looked up and into his eyes. Swallowing at the what he saw there, he could only nod and keep his mouth closed. His brother had made his choice. He was going to die with Ginny.

Twin and sister-less, George worked silently under the Dark Lord. His parents soon fell as well, but George was happy to know that it was a quick death. Bill was captured and brought to Lucius Malfoy two weeks ago; George had yet to see him, but he found himself not fearing the smirk that was on the elder Malfoy's face. That and he would come by and tell George how 'well behaved' Bill was being, but his bark didn't have any bite to it. At least, he hoped it didn't.

Charlie had tried to help, once, but that was when Percy stepped out of the shadows. They dueled and, in the end Percy came out victorious. George had been there and he wanted to curse at his brother. Being a servant of Voldemort wouldn't allow him that. His older brother, though, had his own ideas. Turning, he fixed George with a look and put his wand to his temple. A small, twisted smile built on his face.

"I'll tell mum what really happened with us," he said before murmuring a spell.

He was crumpled on the ground before George could react. With two words, George was the last standing Weasley. George was the heir and responsible for taking revenge on his family. If only he could. It was then that he remembered Severus Snape and what the man did. Nodding to himself, George had left the battle scene of his brothers and went to find the Potion's Master.

"Teach me," he demanded and wasted no time, pulling down a book and opening it to a random page.

With a curse, Snape had helped him. Together, they created a potion that they hoped would be the downfall of the Dark Lord. Snape tested it himself and, after telling George that it had worked, fell to the floor. George mourned his professor for a small moment, but he had other things to do before they noticed. He had to kill his Lord. He had to take revenge on his family. Seven months after Harry disappeared, George was making his move. It had to be quick, fast, and unexpected. He knew just the way to do it.

"A toast," he told Voldemort, lifting up a glass of what appeared to be wine, "to finding Harry Potter."

Voldemort smirked, lifting his glass. "That blasted boy will finally be dead and we can finally rule. I'm glad you came around, my Little Weasley."

George forced a smile on his face, bringing the glass to his lips at the same time that Voldemort -and his other followers in the room- did. "He will be taken down easily. He cannot hide any longer."

The entire room tilted back their glasses, drinking the entire serving. Now George just had to wait. One-by-one, the people in the room started to clutch their stomachs and go down on one knee. George refused to answer to the pain, watching Voldemort carefully. The man seemed unaffected , but he couldn't tell. Was the sweat on his forehead stress due to George betraying him? Or was it because he was resisting the pain? George couldn't tell and he hated that.

"Nice try, my Little Weasley," Voldemort hissed. "I am immune to this you _fool_ of a boy."

George smirked, his knees giving out as he fell to them. "It's been adapted, my _Lord_. Your demise is now."

The last thing George saw was Voldemort bending over to clutch at his own stomach. Nearly half of his followers were already dead around them while the rest were close. He had done it, he had taken his revenge. The thought caused a small smile to form on George's lips as he closed his eyes. All he wanted was peace now. All he wanted was to go home. All he wanted, he received.


End file.
